


Pragmatism

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's just easier this way, all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragmatism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "Prince of Tennis, Yuuta/Fuji, easier this way." Smut, with brothers who love each other an awful lot. 337 words.

**Pragmatism**

It was easier this way. Yuuta had the advantage of him in height, after all. Shuusuke had even almost managed to resign himself to the fact that Yuuta always would, at this point. Yuuta had the longer legs and torso, and it was just plain easier for Shuusuke to let Yuuta draw him up on his knees, snugging Shuusuke's ass into the cradle of Yuuta's hips as Yuuta's cock pressed into him, deep, stretching him hard. Those extra centimeters meant that Yuuta could fuck him like that, cock sliding in and out of Shuusuke, and still be able to press himself against Shuusuke's back and murmur in Shuusuke's ear: broken curses and soft gasps, promises of what Yuuta was going to do to him spilling from his lips as Shuusuke arched and flexed under him, panting open-mouthed as the delicious stretch of Yuuta's cock burned through him. It was easier, too, for Yuuta to wrap those long arms around Shuusuke, and slide one capable hand down Shuusuke's chest to fondle his cock, thumb circling slow and sure over the head until the sensation turned Shuusuke inside out and he came, shaking with the intensity of it.

After, it was easy and good to rest his forehead against his arms as Yuuta drew his hips higher, cock pounding into Shuusuke, and just let the hard thrusts send aftershocks of pleasure curling through him, until Yuuta's hands tightened on his hips and Yuuta groaned, rich and husky as he found his own pleasure.

Yuuta was always careful with him after, too, easing Shuusuke down again and cleaning him off, expression intent as he arranged Shuusuke against the pillows and then curled around him, protective. Shuusuke was content to let him do it, and even to snuggle closer once Yuuta was settled.

Shuusuke was sure, in one corner of his mind, that Yuuta would have yielded to him in all this, if Shuusuke had asked him too. But Shuusuke had made up his mind, a long time ago, that he wouldn't ask that of his brother. If Yuuta couldn't direct this, Shuusuke was certain, then his brother wouldn't be so easy with himself about it.

And that, Shuusuke knew, right down to his bones, would have been a damn shame.

**end**


End file.
